


Holy Fire

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Nightmares, No Dialogue, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Like holy fire, shooting through his veins, charring him from the inside out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Holy Fire

Everything felt so distant, voices didn’t register. All that registered was the pain shooting through his body, the pain that consumed him every waking moment. Every sleeping moment, too. 

There was no reprieve from the pain that shot through him, that twisted his body slowly into something he didn’t recognize. It always started with his arm, the arm in which he held the Monado.

It would twist in his dreams, into shapes unimaginable. Scars like Dunban’s starting at the fingertips and writing themselves out across the rest of his arm. As they grew, they began to look less like scars and more like markings, glowing an eerie gold.

The glow blinded him, made him scream in pain as he fell to the knees. Like holy fire, shooting through his veins, charring him from the inside out. It would spread, to his face and his chest, the scars -- no the markings -- growing as his body twisted into shapes no Homs should be shaped into.

It felt as if there was something  _ inside  _ of him, trying to rip its way out. The holy fire in his veins was giving birth to something, and he couldn’t stop it. He was simply an incubator for whatever being was trying to rip out.

The dream would always end as he felt his chest ripping open, as a being bathed in light and blood pulled free. A godly being, a parasitic one. The words all fit, but he never could glean much more.

He would awaken, his chest feelings as if it was twisting and he would claw at it. Claw and scream silently, just wanting it to  _ stop. _ Wanting the pain and the distance and everything to just  _ stop. _

That parasitic being, whoever or whatever they were… When he awoke, he would scream out to them. Beg them to just be done with it. To finish using him as a place to grow and strengthen.

Just let him stop hurting! Let him listen to his friends, really listen to them! Let it all end, by the Bionis, let it all stop!

He would be left panting, sweat rolling down his face as the pain became constant and dull instead of sharp and erratic. Just a bit more, he would tell himself, choking back more tears. A bit more and he would confront Egil and it would be over.

The pain would be over.


End file.
